The invention disclosed and claimed herein deals with diagnostic devices for internal combustion engines, systems in which they are used, and methods for their use. The devices of this invention operate by detecting pulses from the exhaust stream of internal combustion engines using a new and novel sensing device. The systems of this invention are comprised of a combination of the sensing devices and internal combustion engine diagnostic equipment, such as, for example, a Snap-onR, Sun Machine, automotive engine analyzer. The devices and systems of this invention can be used for diagnostic operations on any internal combustion engine while the engine is operating.
Since the inception of internal combustion engines there has been a need to be able to accurately diagnose disorders in such engines. Aside from the skilled and experienced mechanic, who can detect many engine disorders by listening to the performance of the engine, there have been many commercial systems developed to diagnose such engine disorders. The most modern of these systems are based on vacuum sensors and ignition sensors. Vacuum sensors are almost impossible to use due to the complex valves and electronics used in today""s engines. Many of the engine problems require time-consuming removal of spark plugs and other routines before the actual diagnostic evaluation of the engine can begin. The most common of these problems are fuel injector problems and bad valves, and other ailments in and around cylinders of engines. The diagnosis of such disorders, even with today""s most sophisticated equipment, can still take hours and create costly maintenance and repair for the automobile owner.
Mechanics too, would like to be able to increase the speed with which the diagnosis can be undertaken, and be able to get to the repair of the problem much more quickly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,709, that issued on Jan. 10, 1984 to Meier, Jr., et al. there is disclosed a frequency domain engine defect signal analysis system that includes sensors for detecting engine operating parameters such as engine speed, engine exhaust manifold pressure, engine intake manifold vacuum, blowby gas pressure in the engine crankcase, and oil pressure, from which an evaluation can be made of the engine operating conditions that is then compared to a normal engine operation. It should be noted that this system works in a frequency domain, while the sensors of the instant invention work in a time domain and that the sensors of the instant invention do not measure or monitor, but detect an event. It should also be noted that the sensors of the instant invention display raw data directly to an engine diagnostic scope, while the devices of the Meier, et al patent all utilize processes for the data before it is taken into the diagnostic mode.
The instant invention solves the problems enumerated above, and provides auto mechanics with a quick and easy means of diagnosis of internal combustion engine disorders without incurring high costs. The devices of this invention can be used by most mechanics because of the simplicity of use, the safety in using it, and the size of the device which can be held in the hand, and does not need a means to transport it.
The invention disclosed herein deals with an internal combustion engine diagnostic device comprising an insertable component having a housing that has a front and a back. The back has centered in it a closed hub that has a wall. The closed hub is integrally connected to and surmounted on an annular flange wherein the flange is integrally connected to and surmounted on an open hub. The open hub has a wall defining an interior void space, a front, an external surface, a shouldered seat in the wall at the open hub front thereof, and a bottom in the interior void space. The open hub has threads on the external surface and has an opening from the bottom of the void space and through a portion of the closed hub to form an elongated cavity on the interior of the closed hub. The closed hub has at least two second openings leading from the cavity through the closed hub wall and exiting to the outside of the closed hub, there being located in each such second opening, an electrical lead, each electrical lead having an external end and an internal end. The external end terminates upon exiting the closed hub through one of the second openings. The internal end passes into the elongated cavity and connects electrically to a wire lead wherein each wire lead passes through the elongated cavity, through the void space, and connects electrically to a piezoelectric diaphragm, which diaphragm is seated in the shouldered seat in the wall of the housing.
In addition, there is a noise reduction circuit. The noise reduction circuit is connected to and between each of the wire leads at or near the points of connection of the wire leads to the piezoelectric diaphragm. There is also a modulator disc, the modulator disc overlays the piezoelectric diaphragm and has a diameter equal to or greater than the diameter of the piezoelectric diaphragm.
There is a receiving component. The receiving component is comprised of a housing having a front, a back, and a sidewall defining an interior void space. The sidewall is threaded on the interior surface, and the interior void space has a bottom, which bottom has a saucer-like concave configuration, and, centered in the saucer-like concave configuration is an elongated opening. The elongated opening passes from the saucer-like concave configuration, through the receiving housing, and exits to the exterior of the receiving component and is terminated by a tube connection.
Another embodiment of this invention is an internal combustion engine diagnostic system that comprises in combination an internal combustion diagnostic device as described just above connected electrically to an engine diagnostic apparatus and, a tube that is connected to the tube connection of the internal combustion diagnostic device.
Yet another embodiment of this invention is a method of diagnosing internal combustion engine disorders. The method comprises connecting the opposite end of the tube not connected to the tube connection of the internal combustion engine diagnostic device, to the tailpipe, either directly or through some other connecting device of a vehicle, and securing the tube and then using the internal combustion engine diagnostic system as described just above while the engine of the vehicle is operating.
Going to still another embodiment of this invention, there is a vehicle, in which the vehicle has installed therein, a device of this invention, the device being electronically connected to any computer or other electronics located within the vehicle and with which the device is electronically compatible.
Still another embodiment of this invention is a device wherein the attachment of the insertable component to the receiving component is achieved by other means and thus, there is disclosed an internal combustion engine diagnostic device which comprises in combination an insertable component comprising a housing having a front and a back. The back has centered in it a closed hub having a wall. The closed hub is integrally connected to and surmounted on an annular flange. The flange is integrally connected to and surmounted on an open hub. The open hub has a wall defining an interior void space, a front, an external surface, a shouldered seat in the wall at the open hub front thereof, and a bottom in the interior void space. The open hub has an opening from the bottom of the void space and through a portion of the closed hub to form an elongated cavity on the interior of the closed hub. The closed hub has at least two second openings leading from the cavity through the closed hub wall and exiting to the outside of the closed hub. Located in each second opening is an electrical lead, each said electrical lead having an external end and an internal end, wherein each external end terminates upon exiting the closed hub through one of the second openings. The internal end passes into the elongated cavity and connects electrically to a wire lead and each wire lead passes through the elongated cavity, through the void space, and connects electrically to a piezoelectric diaphragm, which diaphragm is seated in the shouldered seat in the wall. There is a noise reduction circuit, the noise reduction circuit is connected to and between each of the wire leads at or near the points of connection of the wire leads to the piezoelectric diaphragm.
There is a modulator disc, the modulator disc overlays the piezoelectric diaphragm and has a diameter equal to or greater than the diameter of the piezoelectric diaphragm.
There is a receiving component, the receiving component comprises a housing having a front, a back, and a sidewall defining an interior void space. The interior void space has a bottom, which bottom has a saucer-like concave configuration, and, centered in the saucer-like concave configuration is an elongated opening, which elongated opening passes from the saucer-like concave configuration, through the receiving housing, and exits to the exterior of the receiving component and is terminated and capped by a tube connection.
Finally, another embodiment is a method of warning of an internal combustion engine disorder. The method comprises installing an internal combustion engine diagnostic device of this invention on or near the engine. The device is electronically connected to any computer or other electronics located within the vehicle and with which the device is electronically compatible. The computer or other electronics are capable of triggering a visible warning apparatus that is diagnosed when there is an engine disorder indicated by the internal combustion engine diagnostic device.
Turning now to the Figures, and with reference to FIG. 1, which is a full view of an internal combustion engine diagnostic device which is comprised of an insertable component comprising a housing having a front and a back. The back has centered therein a closed hub having a wall, the closed hub being integrally connected to and surmounted on an annular flange. The flange is integrally connected to and surmounted on an open hub, the open hub having a wall defining an interior void space, a front, an external surface, a shouldered seat in the wall at the open hub front thereof, and a bottom in the interior void space which has an opening from the bottom of the void space and through a portion of the closed hub to form an elongated cavity on the interior of the closed hub. The closed hub has at least two second openings leading from the cavity through the closed hub wall and exiting to the outside of the closed hub, there being located in each second opening, an electrical lead, wherein each electrical lead has an external end and an internal end, wherein each external end terminates upon exiting the closed hub through one of the second openings. The internal end passes into the elongated cavity and connects electrically to a wire lead, wherein each wire lead passes through the elongated cavity, through the void space, and connects electrically to a piezoelectric diaphragm, which diaphragm is seated in the shouldered seat in the wall. There is a noise reduction circuit, the noise reduction circuit is connected to and between each of the wire leads at or near the points of connection of the wire leads to the piezoelectric diaphragm. Surmounting the piezoelectric diaphragm is a modulator disc, the modulator disc unattachedly overlays the piezoelectric diaphragm and has a diameter equal to or greater than the diameter of the piezoelectric diaphragm.
There is a receiving component, the receiving component comprises a housing having a front, a back, a side wall defining an interior void space, the interior void space has a bottom, wherein the bottom has a saucer-like concave configuration, and, centered in the saucer-like concave configuration is an elongated opening. The elongated opening passes from the saucer-like concave configuration, through the receiving housing, and exits the exterior of the receiving component and is terminated by a tube connection.